Dead Suns Episode 2
] Recap 1st Rova, 317 AG (continued) Absalom Station. Our heroes continue their invesigation so they can join the Starfinder Society. The party are inside the bar named "Morty's". Daevaethan & Riggs speak with some Ysoki and ask about the Hardscrabble Collective. They are told Hardscrabble Collective hired the "Level 21 Crew" as protection. Daevaethan then plays some "Nibbles and Cheese" with the Ysoki for a round. One of the Ysoki, Dibits, gives Daevaethan, their comms. The party leave the tavern and head back to their inn, Moons of Sleep. The party forget that the week was going to be paid for, so pay for their rooms. 2nd Rova, 317 AG The party get up and continue their investigation and go to look for the "Level 21 Crew". Carmen and Gentoo hack into a public terminal to try to find out where they are located by looking for CCTV blind spots. Gentoo then spots someone wearing "Level 21 Crew" colors. Daevaethan walks over, and finds out they are selling Death Sticks for the gang. Daevaethan asks for an introduction to their superiors. Daevaethan is directed over to Ysoki selling malasada named Queso. Queso tells them they can meat the leader of the "Level 21 Crew" at a bodega called "Mama Fats'" and ask for Mama Fat. The leader's is Jabaxa a ysoki. The party head to the bodega and it is in one of the CCTV black spots. They ask for Mama Fat at the vendor. Mama Fat then radios Queso and sets up an interview with Jabaxa at 0930 hrs tomorrow. The party hack into the CCTV database and find out that it was a "Downside Kings" member, not a "Level 21 Crew" member, who shot Duravor Kreel. The party return to "Morty's" for drinks before going back to their inn to rest. 3rd Rova, 317 AG The party go to their appointment. Gentoo makes sure they arrive dead on time. The party are led into a room. Jabaxa is sitting behind a desk, smoking a cigar. The party seat in the seats indicated. They talk about the "Downside Kings" killing Duravor Kreel, and how the party helped out the "Level 21 Crew" in the fight. They make friendly and Jabaxa is fine to share information. After the meeting, the party leave, but they see Queso go into the office next, then hear him being beaten up. The party recieve some intel. The "Downside Kings" is lead by a barbarous human woman named Ferani Nadaz. The party believes Astral Extractions has recruited the Downside Kings to threaten the Hardscrabble Collective and pressure the miners into handing over the Acreon and the Drift Rock to the company without dispute. The Downside Kings are known to use a nightclub called Fusion Queen as a front for their illegal activities. The party head over to the Fusion Queen. Riggs is forced to hand over his weapon to go inside, but they see though the lie that Carmen's azimuth Laser riffle is a navigation instrument, then attack the party. Category:Dead Suns Episodes